Lady Bow
Lady Bow, or just simply called Bow, is a character from the Paper Mario series, who serves as Mario's fifth party member and main character in Paper Mario, and a supporting character in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She can also be seen in Super Paper Mario on posters in Fort Francis, and as a sticker in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Early Life Bow came for a wealthy family, although they arn't mentioned. She currently resides as Boo's Mansion located within Forever Forest. She appears as a sky-blue Boo with a red bow on her head. She serves as the master of all the Boo's located in the mansion and around Gusty Gulch. Her butler, Bootler, usually worries for her, which angers her quite a bit. Paper Mario Shortly after rescuing the second star spirit, Mario is called to the mansion by Bootler saying that "his master wishes to see him." Shortly after going through Forever Forest, they arrive at the mansion where Bootler asks them to meet his master on the third floor of the mansion. However, in order to reach the third floor, Mario must complete the mansion's tough puzzles that Bow actually set up for him. Mario eventually meets Bow and discovers that the Boos caught the third star spirit Skolar, who got lost in the forest and won't let him go unless Mario agrees to defeat Tubba Blubba, a monster that has been terrorizing her friends and family for years by eating them. Bow agrees to go with him as Mario won't be able to find out Tubba Blubba's secret without her. She helps Mario fight Tubbla Blubba, and agress to continue her adventure with Mario, if he says yes. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bow and her butler, Bootler appear to be taking a vacation to Poshley Heights after Mario saves the Mushroom World. She appears to be quite glad to see Mario, but her snooty personality hasn't changed. Earlier during Mario's adventure, a young Toad from Petalburg refers to Bow as "the cutest Boo OF ALL TIME!!!" Goombella's Tattle on Bow *''"That's Bow. Wait a second! Mario! Exactly WHAT is your relationship with her?!? Tell me NOW! Hee hee hee hee hee hee! Just kidding! I always wanted to say that. But you DID go on an adventure with her, right? Tell me about it sometime, OK?"'' Super Paper Mario Bow can be seen on many poster located in rooms inside Fort Francis. She also appears in a photograph of party members inside Mario's House at the beginning of the game. She lastly appears as a Catch Card on the 60th floor of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Super Smash Bros. Brawl She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It can only be used by Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. Attacks Catch Card information *'Card Type:' Rare *'Card Discription:' This is Mario's good buddy Bow from Paper Mario. The mistress of Boo's Mansion slapped foes with panache! Sticker Information *'Game:' Paper Mario *'Effect:' Magic - Attack +7 Trivia *Bow's name is derived from the word "bow," which, depending on pronunciation, may mean "ribbon" (referring to the bows she wears) or can refer to a type of gesture often done in reverence to royalty. It is also likely that her name is a pun on "Boo". *Lady Bow is one of only two partners from Paper Mario (the other being Parakarry) to make a cameo appearance in both of the Paper Mario sequels. *Lady Bow does have some sprite data from Super Paper Mario, but she was never used in the final version of the game. *During the ending of Paper Mario, Bow is mistakenly referred to as "Lady Boo" when Mario reads the back of the news board in Toad Town. *Bow is the only character in Paper Mario that is incapable of doing any damage to Bowser in his powered up form. The same applies to the Crystal King, as well as the sixth battle with Jr. Troopa. *Bow states that she is going to join Mario's party, "like it or not". Barry from Super Paper Mario says the same thing before he joins Mario's team. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Party Members